The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device capable of preventing a short between a gate electrode and a contact.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, MOSFETs have been scaled down. The scale down of MOSFETs may cause a short channel effect, so operating characteristics of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated. Thus, various research has been conducted for semiconductor devices capable of improving performance and of addressing various shortcomings caused by high integration degrees of semiconductor devices.